Our Story
by Beautiful-Not-Hot
Summary: I remember the day we first met, I remember it perfectly clear. I don't think I could ever forget. Wait, scratch that. I know I will never forget. That was the day I fell in love with you. And it sort of goes like this...


It was December 21st at the airport in upstate New York, it was cold and windy. It was softly snowing outside, but you would never realize it if there weren't any windows. I remember I just finished reading A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks, my heart was emotional and fragile. It was as if I knew something amazing would happen that day. And boy was I right.

I was flying to see my cousin Macey in Florida for Christmas, along with my Aunt down there. I haven't been down there since dad had passed away when I was 12. To say I was excited was an understatement of the century. Macey always let me rant to her about how much I loved soldiers, they protected us, and they were willing to give up their lives for our safety. To be honest I still don't think I could ever do that. I guess that's why every time I saw a man or woman in uniform I always felt the need to say something to them. Maybe that was just me.

That time though, in the Air Port, when I saw him. It was different, I somehow felt this instant connection when we connected eye contact. His uniform just gave me another reason why to talk to him. I put my bag on my shoulder and strolled my newly bought Vera Bradley carry-on behind me. I had finally caught up to him.

"Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan. I just wanted to say thank you so much for protecting our country. I respect your courage and selflessness." Were my exact words I said to him.

"Hello, I'm Zach Goode. Thank you so much. Has anyone told you are beautiful?" _Zach _asked.

"Soldier Goode, you are so welcome. No, but thank you. You're not too bad yourself." I laughed at my own some-what witty come back.

"Please just call me Zach. I get that a lot." He winked at me with his emerald eyes glowing.

"_Zach_, of course you do." I smiled, probably looking like an idiot by the way.

"So where are you deployed?" I asked wanting to continue our conversation.

"In Afghanistan, I'm on Christmas break for a week to see my Grandmother in Florida." Zach said while we walked over to the seats to sit down.

"You're going to Florida too?" I asked well more squealed.

"Yeah. I take it you are too," He winked at that part. "Which part of Florida?" He asked.

"Orlando. What about you?" I placed my pocketbook on my lap.

"Same!" Zach said with a smirk on his face.

"What's your seat number?" I asked, frankly getting quiet excited. Zach fascinated me, I wasn't sure if it was his charm, or his eyes but something made me want to know him better.

"Seat number 18." Zach answered reading from his printed ticket.

"Aw, I'm seat 7."

"Well, maybe we can change that." Zach smirked.

"Excuse me? Does anyone have a seat number 6? It turns out that the ticket place didn't put my girlfriend and I together, I just got back from Afghanistan and I only have a week with her." Zach asked to the crowd of people waiting for the airplane to come in.

"Young man I would be more than happy to switch seats with so you can sit with your girlfriend." A little old lady asked raising her needles that she was knitting with.

Zach walked over to the little old lady and thanked her.

"See Gallagher Girl dreams do come true." Zach smirked.

"How did you know I go to Gallagher University?" I asked scrunching up my eye brows.

"Soldier." He said pointing to his chest.

I laughed at the deepness of his voice trying to make it sound more masculine that it already was.

"Your sweatshirt." Zach whispered after 10 seconds.

I looked down and laughed. I was wearing my Gallagher University sweat shirt, leggings and my last year's Christmas present from Macey, another pair of Uggs.

"Very perspective." I smirked back at him.

"I know. What are you studying?" He asked with stretching out his legs.

"Fashion." I responded quickly, once I finished college Macey and I were going to start our own fashion line.

"How many years so far?" He asked.

"Finished my first year." I told him.

He figured out my age, smart cookie.

"Very clever way, Goode, very. Now how old are you?" I asked.

"21." He raised his eyebrows.

"3 years of serving time?" I asked. We were still staring into each other's eyes.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted his hands.

"This is going to be a fun flight I can already tell." I said smiling, still staring into his eyes.

"Oh, Gallagher Girl, you ain't seen nothing yet." Zach smirked.

**Okay I'm starting this story for two reasons. 1- I love soldiers 2- I've been studying WW2 lately and felt inspired to write this story. Don't worry, this is modern day times. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Love you all! **

**Xoxoxo**

**Review?**


End file.
